God Wars Dungeon
This page has a Strategy Guide. Overview The God Wars dungeon is one of the most dangerous places in SoulSplit, but it is also one of the most profitable. God Wars Dungeon offers the players a chance to claim a piece of powerful God-related armoury, and pieces to recreate the powerful, Godsword. A long time ago, a race known as the Avinase, protectors of the Godsword were ambushed and attacked by an opposing unknown Zamorakian follower. They were taken to an icy mountain, which is has since been called the God Wars Dungeon. Followers from Bandos and Saradomin heard about the situation, and decided they wanted to protect the Godsword before it falls into the wrong hands. Unfortunately, the Godsword shattered into 4 different pieces. This enraged the followers and they began to attack opposing teams, attempting to steal the pieces from the other followers. Many followers sacrificed their life in an attempt to stop the war and allow the Godsword to be reconstrcuted, and protected once again by the followers of Armadyl. The battle waged on. Hours later, the God Generals heard of the actions and decided that they would attempt to go to the dungeon, and stop the war, allowing the Godsword to be protected again. As they arrived, the Generals were angered at each other, after seeing all the bloodshed and war. Each of the Generals grabbed a piece of the broken Godsword from their followers. They were attempting to bring the pieces back the Armadyl general and followers, in hopes they can reconstruct it. unfortunately, they were ambushed by a powerful Zarosian threat: Nex and her minions, Fumus, Glacies and Umbra. The Generals and followers of the 4 other Gods quickly proceeded to put their differences aside, to defend the Godsword and in hopes of them retreating. The generals quickly detained the Nex minions and banished them to a mysterious prison on the opposite dimension of ours, known as SplitSoul. They then focused their attention on the main threat, Nex. The Generals stood together, and attempted to bring down Nex, and lock her away. But her swift movements proved too quick for the Generals, as she evaded their attacks to protect herself. Each of the Generals grew more and more enraged during this time, and decided to improve their tactics. The new plan was to harness the magical properties of the Godsword, to banish Nex to an ancient prison beneath the dungeon. As they began to draw the power from the Godsword pieces, they came together and unleashed a powerful spell, which stunned Nex long enough for them to bring her to the ancient prison. As they returned to the main dungeon of the God Wars Dungeon, they noticed a few mysterious hilts in the center of the dungeon. Each of the Generals proceeded to take their hilt that matched the God they followed. As they touched the hilts, fury struck through them and they each knew what they wanted ; A Godsword of their own. The war between the Gods started again, showing no restraint or no means of stopping. Each of the Generals built a respectful base, where they now reside, in tribute to their God. Unfortunately, to this day, the Gods still wage war against each other. How to get to the dungeon Teleports Recommended Set-ups Magic Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Magic potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions Runes (depending on spell being used) 4-6 Super restore potions (If on mode: Sir/Lord/Knight) Special weapon: Shadow Sword Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 12-22 rocktails/sharks Melee Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Super Attack potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Defence potions 1-2 Extreme/Super Strenght potions 4-6 Super restore potions ( If not member) Special weapon: Armadyl godsword/Dragon claws/Dragon dagger Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-24 Rocktails/Sharks Range Your inventory will vary depending on your mode and combat level. Feel free to swap items in your inventory if you feel necessary. 1-2 Extreme/Range potions 1-2 Extreme/Super defence potions 4-6 Super restore potions (If on mode: Sir/Lord/Knight) Special weapon: Morrigans Javelins/Shadow Sword/Zaryte Bow Summoning: Steel titan > Pack Yak 13-24 Rocktails/Sharks Stat Requirements Recommended 80+ Hitpoints 80+ Attack 80+ Strength 80+ Defence 94+ Magic 80+ Range 95+ Prayer 80+ Dungeoneering 99 Summoning Minimal 60+ Attack (depending on the method of fighting) 60+ Strength (depending on the method of fighting) 70+ Defence 68+ Magic (depending on the method of fighting) 61+ Range (depending on method of fighting) 43+ Prayer (this is an absolute need.) NPCs found in the area Bailey Monsters found in the area Armadyl's followers The only followers of Armadyl found within the God Wars Dungeon is the Aviansie. The Aviansie is a powerful race granted with the ability to fly. Unfortunately, this also means that Melee-damage will not harm the Aviansie. Bandos' followers There are a few monsters who follow the Bandos God, mainly ogre-like creatures, giants and goblins. Unfortunately, they were not granted the ability to fly like those of the opposing Armadyl followers. This leaves them vulnerable to all sorts of attacks. Saradomin's followers The main followers of the God, Saradomin, are melee-based.. However, the Spiritual Mage, being a Saradomin follower, is one of the most popular monsters to kill out of the followers, due to the drops. It is also the only magic-based attacker of the Saradomin followers. With that being said, it is advised to be careful when attacking an Saradomin follower. Zamorak's followers The followers of Zamorak are particularly evil and cruel creatures, and it's no different here. Despite having one of the weakest followers within the God Wars Dungeon, the Zamorak team should not be fought unless properly prepared. Slayer monsters For being some of the only few magic-users within the God Wars Dungeon, it's no surprise that these spiritual mages can be threatening to those who are not prepared. They are aligned to their God of choice, being Saradomin and Zamorak, respectively. God Chambers/Dungeon areas Armadyl's Eyrie Please note: Armadyl's Eyrie is different than the other partcipants in God Wars due to the player being restricted to use only Magic or Range attacks (Melee attacks cannot hit as they are flying). The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Armadyl followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Armadyl: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related armoury, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Bandos' Stronghold Click here for a complete version of Bandos' Stronghold. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Bandos followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Bandos: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related armoury, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Saradomin's Encampment Click here for a complete version of Saradomin's Encampment. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Saradomin followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Saradomin: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related weaponary, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Zamorak's Fortress Click here for a complete version of Zamorak's Fortress. The God chamber, which consist of the monsters below, requires a total of 5 kills to enter (Must be Zamorak followers). Also note, that the killcount is reduced by 5 each time you enter the chamber. The following monsters are the general and minions of Zamorak: The monsters above have the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of a Godsword and God-related weaponary, which are listed below: * - You need all 3 shard pieces to make a Godsword blade, which can be attached to any hilt to obtain a Godsword (Type depends on the hilt). Nex Lair Nex, has been seen as one of the most powerful boss monsters to ever grace Soulsplit. With her ability to deal massive damage, her high hitpoints and strong defense, there is no wonder why she is seen like that. On the flipside, Nex is potentially one of the most profitable monsters in Soulsplit, and it can sometimes be worth the risk to get the reward. How to get there To access the Nex Lair, you need to teleport to the dungeon. The following monster is the General follower of Zaros: Nex has the chance to drop unique items, such as pieces of Zaros equipment, which is among the most powerful armour and weapons in SoulSplit: Trivia *It should be noted that within the Zaros room (within the frozen door) any use of ranged or magic attacks will lead to the reflection of these attacks back on you. Only melee users go unscathed within that room. *Veracs is most commonly used in that room against Fumus and UMbra due to its ability to hit past protection prayers. *Glacies is glitched and will attack a random player within the room, hitting past prayers, without protection prayers he can deal up to 500 hitpoints of damage. =See also= Category:Locations Category:Dungeon